Les lunes pourpres
by Symphu
Summary: Ce monde est remplit de haine. Des peuples se sont fait massacrer, la guerre fait rage. Atrea est un monde à feu et à sang dans lequel, pour survivre, il faut choisir son camp... Fanfiction basée sur l'univers d'Aion.
1. Présentation

Le monde fascinant d'Atrea

Prologue

Si vous de connaissez pas Aion, il s'agit d'un MMORG combinant le PVP et le PVE. L'originalité de ce jeu est de pouvoir se déplacer et combattre en 3D grâce à des ailes. Si donc, vous ne connaissez pas ce jeu, je vous conseille vivement de lire ce qui va suivre sous peine de ne rien comprendre à ma fanfiction. C'est long, je sais, mais courage, après vous serez éclairés par la lumière divine !(Nan, je rigole, mais sincèrement, lisez !)

Rating: K+

Diclamer: Aion appartient à Gameforge

Genre: Aventure, fiction, romance

Nous les terriens, nous avons une vision assez basique du monde. Pour nous, les humains dominent les autres races. Mais s'il y avait tout d'abord plusieurs espèces d'humains ? Et s'il y avait d'autres races dominantes ? Ce n'est pas le cas ici. Heureusement. Mais sur une autre planète, dans un tout autre univers, cela est une réalité. Trois grands peuples s'affrontent : les asmodiens, les élyséens et les balaurs. Chacun de ces grands peuples ont leurs alliés, mais il existe également des peuples prônant la neutralité (comme les shugos, peuple de marchants ressemblant à des hermines blanches, mais extrêmement cupide et malhonnête) ou…attaquant tout le monde (comme les maus, peuple de guerriers ressemblent à des chats/tigres sur pattes).

Mais commençons par le commencement : la présentation des trois grandes races. Il y a premièrement les balaurs. Une race de reptiles à part entière, contenant de nombreuses sous-espèces, comme les dracards, de gigantesques dragons. Cette race est de toutes, la plus agressive ; c'est elle qui a commencé cette guerre. Malgré cette agressivité, elle est également dotée d'une force incroyable et d'une intelligence sans pareil. Il faut dire que certains des leurs peuvent mesurer jusqu'à 20 mètres de haut. Il y a également les humains. Mais l'Humanité est partagée principalement en deux espèces aux antipodes : les élyséens ; êtres de lumière ; et les asmodiens ; êtres des ténèbres. La beauté des élyséens, semblable aux anges, n'égale leur arrogance, ils se déclarent maitres légitimes d'Atrea (je vais l'expliquer plus loin) par leur majesté. Malgré le masque souriant qu'ils portent constamment, ils sont d'une grande cruauté envers leurs ennemis. Enfin, il y a les asmodiens, créatures des ténèbres. Leur physique peu sembler monstrueux, semblable aux démons : yeux rouges (lorsqu'ils se mettent en colère), griffes, pieds crochus, poils dans le dos, peau virant du noir au blanc criard… A la différence des élyséens, ils font tous pour se rendre effrayant. Malgré leurs airs peu recommandables, les asmodiens sont donnés d'une grande loyauté et d'un sens de l'honneur à toutes épreuves. Aion, Dieu sur cette terre, a donné aux humains un rang divin, pour pouvoir se défendre contre les balaurs : ils deviennent après l'ascension, des daevas ailés. Les ailes sont claires (généralement blanches) pour les élyséens, et sombres (généralement noires) pour les asmodiens. Le monde dans lequel l'histoire se passe s'appelle donc Atrea. Après un événement appelé le Grand Cataclysme pendant lequel la Tour de l'Eternité a été brisé (vous raconter en détail ce qu'il s'y est produit prendrait trop de temps), cette planète se serait séparée en deux parties, creuses. La partie inférieure abrite les élyséens, et la partie supérieure les asmodiens. Elyséa (la partie supérieure) est constamment baignée de lumière contrairement à Asmodée qui ne connait que l'obscurité. Sur la partie extérieure de la planète (là où nous vivons) est habitée par les balaurs. Balauréa est en réalité un gigantesque champs de batailles. Elle abritait également à l'origine une autre race d'humains, les Réans, éternellement neutre, peuple aujourd'hui en voie d'extinction (on peut les reconnaitre facilement car leurs ailes sont sur le coté gauche, et sont toujours violettes-roses). Les élyséens sont gouvernés par les seigneurs Séraphims, les asmodiens par les seigneurs Shedims. La capitale d'Elyséa s'appelle Sanctum. C'est une magnifique, riche citée volante. La capitale d'Asmodée est quant à elle Pandémonium, citée luxuriante remplie d'arbres colorés.

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, je n'aime pas beaucoup les élyséens (haha ! Je ne m'excuserais pas si ils y en a parmi vous…*sbaf* Ok, je m'excuse, mais ils sont méchants…), cette fanfiction se passera donc du coté asmodiens ! J'ai d'ailleurs était étonnée, bien qu'il y ai deux fois plus d'élyséens que d'asmodiens, de trouver plus de fanfictions/vidéos sur les asmodiens… Y'a pas d'autres explications possibles appart qu'on est les meilleurs ! (*spaf* Mouais, même si on a tendance à perdre la guerre…Mais je vous en pris, arrêtez de me baffer…) 'Fin bref, mina-san, enjoy ! Ho, j'oubliais, si vous avez des questions ou quelque chose à réclamer (je vous attends les élys !), merci de laissez une review ! Ne me laissez pas avec ma solitude….


	2. Le portail abyssal

**Chapitre 1 : Le portail abyssal**

Un flash de lumière. Quelqu'un appelle à l'aide, mais je suis dans l'obscurité : je ne vois rien. Un cri empreint d'effroi, mêlé à de la rage et du désespoir. Je voudrais réagir, mais je me sens partir, petit à petit, comme un tas de feuille éparpillé par le vent. Le cri se précise. Un écho de tristesse qui me submerge :

- Pourquoi elle… tu l'a _tué _! La voix hurle sa rage. Meurs… MEURS ! MEURS !

J'ouvre les yeux. Il n'est pas encore temps d'abandonner ! La mort ne me concerne pas. Le cri est devenu est ordre, impérieux.

- CREVE !

Les flux de l'éther se mettent à couler dans mes veines. Puissance est mienne. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. L'obscurité est ma maison, je vais me battre ! Ma puissance éclate dans l'obscurité salvatrice. Mon corps irradie. Un hurlement de souffrance sort de ma gorge :

- BANACFERE !

Un autre flash de lumière. Je sens la puissance qui m'habitait me quitter. Je suis ailleurs.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le soleil venait de se coucher sur la campagne, plongeant dans l'obscurité des champs remplis de blés et d'orges. La lumière du soleil subsistait dans une petite chaumière en pierres robustes, construite au milieu d'un champ. De la fumée sortait de la cheminée. La mère, une paysanne ayant l'air aussi robuste que sa maison, coupait des aliments pour préparer la soupe du soir, fredonnant un petit air mélancolique. Derrière elle, sur le sol, jouait un petit bambin, poussant un cheval en bois sans relâche. Une jeune fille aux tresses brunes le regardait, attendrie. Elle était assise sur un banc, les pieds sous la table, recousant un châle abimé. Une atmosphère paisible flottait autour de ces gens ordinaires, effectuant des gestes ordinaires. La mère prit la parole d'une voix calme, mettant en même temps les légumes dans une casserole d'eau chaude :

- Votre père ne devrait pas tarder maintenant. Soyez adorable, mettez-lui une jolie table ! Elle se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à sa fille : Quand il arrivera avec le bois, tu iras lui ouvrir, tu seras gent…

Un énorme bruit semblable à un coup de tonnerre accompagné d'une lumière aveuglante ponctua la phrase de la vieille femme. L'effroi ce peignit sur son visage, et le garçonnet éclata en sanglot, terrifié.

- Maman ! s'écria d'une voix aiguë la fille, qu'est-ce que c'était, ça ?!

Sa mère ne lui répondit pas : elle était figée sur place, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et elle avait les yeux écarquillés.

- Maman ! La jeune fille s'avança et secoua sa mère. Maman ! Réveilles-toi !

- Maman…j'ai peur…sanglota le petit garçon.

Les pleurs de son fils ramenèrent la veille femme à la réalité. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras, et éteignit la lumière en un seul geste. Là, elle se retourna vers sa fille, lui prit le poignet et la força à s'accroupir.

- Les balaurs… chevrota-elle.

- Quoi ? Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de la pauvre enfant, elle était maintenant terrifiée. Tu mens, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un mensonge ! ajouta-t-elle avec un faux sourire, pour se rassurer.

- Les portails abyssaux…

- Hein… ? la jeune fille ria, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

- Les portails abyssaux ! reprit plus fort sa mère. Lorsqu'ils apparaissent, ça fait toujours ce bruit là… Seuls les balaurs en ouvriraient ici … C'est déjà arrivé…

La mère éclata en sanglots, entamant une longue prière en fermant ses yeux exorbités de manière frénétique. Soudain, la porte vola. Les habitants de la maison se retournèrent, hurlant de terreur, pour voir apparaitre devant eux, la silhouette bien connue de l'homme de la maison.

- Papaaaaaaa !

- Hémon !

La jeune fille se jeta dans le bras de son père, en pleurs, cherchant du réconfort.

- Hémon ! reprit la mère, mi-affolée, mi-soulagée, le portail !

L'homme serra sa famille dans ses bras.

- Il n'y a rien à craindre. Le portail n'a pas était ouvert par des balaurs.

La mère eu les jambes coupée de soulagement.

- Mais ce n'était pas les daevas non-plus.

- C…comment… ?!

L'homme leur raconta l'évènement. Il coupait alors du bois pour la cheminée lorsqu'il fut surpris par la nuit. Il était vrai que dans ce pays, la nuit tombait sans préavis. Il avait alors entendu le bruit de l'ouverture d'un portail abyssal, là, à peine une dizaine de mètres de lui. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à voir surgir du portail un bataillon armé de balaurs, c'est une petite fille qui en était sortie.

- Une petite fille ? répéta, incrédule sa femme.

L'homme désigna alors l'herbe derrière lui, ou plutôt la jeune enfant qui s'y reposait. Son fils, qui avait arrêté de pleurer, s'approcha.

- Elle est morte ? Elle ne bouge pas, et en plus elle est couverte de blessures !

- Non. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais elle vit et respire encore.

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Voilà, premier chapitre terminé dans la foulée, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Ce chapitre était une petite introduction. Le second sera bien plus long ! Les mots qui ne sont pas expliqués le sont volontairement. Vous comprendrez par la suite ! Et bhé oui, il faut bien que je laisse du suspense ! Je préviens tout de suite, l'histoire va être assez longue à démarrer. Comme je suis quelqu'un de triste, oui oui, laissez moi une petite review! Sur ce, hasta la vista!


	3. Les lunes s'embrasent

Me revoilà pour le second chapitre ! Enjoyez, mina-san !

Chapitre 2 : Les lunes s'embrasent

Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, irradiant de sa lumière le paysage de campagne endormie. Le coq Samuel, doué d'un sens très pointu de l'heure, réveilla comme à son habitude, les campagnards. Déjà, la cheminée crache sa fumée, les oiseaux chantent le matin, les biches et les cerfs quittent les champs pour retourner dans la forêt. C'est cette nature si simple mais en même temps si belle, que Mira, chaque jour levée à l'aube, se plaisait de regarder. Une veille femme, cassée par le temps, sortit de la chaumière pour la chercher du regard. Mira se leva, dévoilant sa présence. C'était une jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge, qui devait avoir dans les 15 ans. Elle possédait de longues nattes rouges, rouges comme le feu dans l'âtre, ainsi qu'une peau très pale parsemée de taches de rousseur. Cette veille femme, à qui elle faisait signe, avait également de nattes blanches, ramenée sur sa tête. On voyait clairement qu'elles n'avaient pas de lien de parenté, car la veille femme avait, au contraire, la peau très bronzée. La jeune fille lui fit de grands gestes.

- Bonjour tantine ! J'arrive !

La veille femme lui adressa un sourire radieux et pénétra dans sa demeure, suivie par Mira. Son oncle, assis sur le banc de bois, la salua en soupirant.

- Ecoutes Mira, si tous les jours, tu te lèves avant l'aube et que tu te couches après l'aurore, tu n'auras plus de santé ! Si Marge, te laisse faire, moi non !

Le vieil homme aux cheveux poivre et sel pouvait sembler être quelqu'un d'antipathique au premier abord, mais il était en réalité quelqu'un de très gentil et doux, qui s'inquiétait beaucoup. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Hémon.

- Laisses –la faire se qu'elle veut, si elle devient encore plus moche qu'elle ne l'est actuellement, c'est son problème.

L'ainée des Belchmitt était, quant-à elle, une personne odieuse. Une langue de vipère dans un corps d'ange. En effet, la grande brune svelte avait un corps parfait et beaucoup de succès dans le village. Elle semblait détester Mira et ne s'en cachait pas. La vipère allait de nouveau cracher son venin quand une silhouette endormie entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour tout le monde, bailla le benjamin.

Beaucoup plus conseillant que sa grande sœur Anna, Soren était quelqu'un de calme qui prenait le temps à la réflexion. Sa tête était couronnée d'une chevelure blonde, assortie avec des yeux bleus et à une peau délicatement halée. Il était suivit de près par la cadette, qui était sa copie conforme féminine à quelques années près, Rivie. Quand cette dernière vit Mira, Rivie se précipita vers son ainée pour se serrer contre elle. Elle aimait beaucoup Mira, et la suivait presque partout.

- Allez les enfants, asseyez-vous, la soupe est chaude, annonça Marge en posant les assiettes sur la table. J'ai du lait pour Rivie, mais si vous en voulez, dit-elle en regardant Soren, Anna et Mira, il faut allez traire cette vieille Marguerite.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant, rétorqua Anna, sensible sur ce sujet.

Marge eu un sourire radieux, tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le banc en bois.

- Oui, c'est vrai, excuses-moi Anna. Tu vas enfin te marier le mois prochain avec ton Asben. Halalala, que le temps passe vite pour ta vieille mère !

Mira jalousait Anna. Elle avait beaucoup de chance, Asben faisait craquer toutes les filles avec ses sourires charmeurs. Quant à Mira, avec sa peau claire et ses cheveux rouge, elle aura du mal à se trouver un mari. Le déjeuner, repris comme tous les jours. Arrivaient ensuite les travaux dans les champs. Les Belchmitt étaient vite rejoins par d'autres familles. Cultiver la terre, la retourner, était une tache dure, mais la rousse aimait beaucoup ces moments partagés, tous ensemble. Le ciel bleu était parcouru de moutons blancs, paisibles. Le vent caressait doucement sa peau. Dans cette campagne, il faisait bon vivre. Ce jour là aurait pu être comme n'importe quel jour mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. De corvée de coupage de bois, Mira accompagnée de Rivie s'enfonçaient dans la forêt. Lorsqu'elles trouvaient de petits branchages, elles les mettaient dans leurs paniers. Rivie se mit à chanter une comptine, dansant gracieusement, sous les yeux attendris de Mira. Cette petite était un vrai rayon de soleil. Elles se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une clairière remplie de fleurs où se dressait majestueusement le grand chêne. On y pouvait toujours y trouver un nombre incroyable de branchages. Ce vieil arbre était vite devenu une sorte de divinité pour le village.

- Merci mon seigneur pour vos branches, sourit joyeusement Rivie.

- Nous en ferrons bon usage, ça oui ! ajouta gaiment la plus âgée. Allez Rivie, viens m'aider !

Mais cette dernière chuta à cause de ses sabots trop grands, se foulant par la même occasion la cheville. Les larmes se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux. Mira se précipita sur sa cadette pour la prendre dans les bras.

- Ne pleures pas, ne pleures pas, la consola Mira. Tout va bien. Voilà… Chuuut...

La petite fille la fixa ave ses yeux mouillés. Kyaaa, elle était trop craquante…

- Mais pour le bois ? demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien, nous ferrons sans, ce n'est pas grave. Allez, sèches tes larmes, je vais te porter.

Le ciel avait soudainement regroupé ses moutons blancs au dessus de la forêt. Ils étaient devenus noirs, annonçant que l'orage pointerait le bout de son nez. Bientôt, le ciel se mit lui aussi à pleurer. Mira portant Rivie à la hâte, alla s'abriter sous le grand arbre. Et l'enfer se déchaîna. La foudre frappa trois fois, la forêt s'embrasa, et les jeunes filles étaient prisonnières de la clairière. La plus grande était complètement paniquée et la seconde avait son petit corps secoué de sanglots, terrifiée.

- Mira…sanglota-t-elle, Mira, le feu…

- Il faut partir…

Elle fut coupée par un quatrième coup de tonnerre. Ce dernier s'abattit, cruel, sur le vieux chêne, ravageant les jeunes filles dans les flammes meurtrières.

La forêt continua de bruler pendant trois jours, malgré les efforts des villageois pour arrêter la progression des flammes. Au quatrième jour, le feu s'arrêta enfin, grâce à une averse bienvenue. On était toujours sans nouvelles de Mira et de Rivie, on cherchait leurs cadavres dans la forêt brulée. Enfin, le cinquième jour, on retrouva près du grand chêne carbonisé un cadavre noirci accompagné du corps de Mira, nue, mais vivante. Partout, on cria au miracle. Une petite fille avait résisté aux flammes ! Certain la traitèrent de démone à la solde des balaurs, d'autre d'envoyée du Dieu Aion. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'était surement pas humaine. Deux jours plus tard, on organisa la cérémonie funéraire pour enterrer le reste du corps de Rivie. Les Belchmitt ne s'était pas attendu à ce coup du sort. Ils revêtirent les habits noirs du deuil. Le jour suivant l'enterrement, Mira se réveilla enfin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'ouvris les yeux sur un plafond teint à la chaux bien connu. Mais pour une raison, elle, inconnue, j'avais l'impression de sortir d'un très long sommeil. Prise d'un certain malaise, je me redresse dans mon lit. Avec étonnement, je remarque que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Je me donne une baffe mentale. Ça ne m'étais jamais arrivée avant de me réveiller si tard. D'un bond, je me lève, enfile ma robe grise et mes sabots de bois. Je sors de ma chambre en courant et je vois avec surprise Hémon, Marge, Anna et Soren, _habillés de noir_ me regarder bizarrement. Ils me regardent avec au fond de leurs yeux un mélange _d'étonnement, de méfiance et…de peur ?_

- Ha, commence mon oncle, tu es réveillée…

Un silence lourd s'installe, dans mon incompréhension totale. Décidant de prendre le taureau par les cornes, je demande :

- Qu'est-ce-que vous avez aujourd'hui, tous ? Je me suis juste levée plus tard que d'habitude. Tiens, Rivie n'est pas réveillée ?

Marge détourne les yeux et Anna me foudroie du regard, de la haine dans les yeux.

- Elle ne se réveillera plus, espèce de_ monstre_ ! Elle est _morte _!

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

- Quoi ? Rivie, morte ? Comment ? C'est une blague ? Elle n'est pas du tout drôle !

Ma voix atteint les aigus :

- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous, à me regarder avec cet air grave ?!

Anna repris un ton agressif, emplit de haine.

- La forêt a brulée, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Toi et Rivie étiez à l'intérieur… Mais toi, _monstre_, à la différence de Rivie, tu es toujours en vie ! cracha-t-elle.

- Tu…tu te moques de moi, hein, Anna ? demandais-je, les larmes dévalant mes joues.

- Tu vois, ça me rappelle ce fameux jour, il y a 10 ans, où tu m'avais foutu une frousse. Le jour où tu es apparue dans nos vies, pour tout foutre en l'air ! Tu étais sortie d'un portail abyssal, oui, un portail abyssal ! Marge et Hémon t'on prit en pitié, mais moi, je connaissais ta véritable nature…Tu es un _monstre_ ! Tu n'es ni daeva, ni balaur ! Comment as-tu pus faire ça ? Tu pensais réellement qu'on était de ta famille ? Tu ressembles plus à une asmodienne qu'à une élyséenne, _monstre_ !

J'étais beaucoup trop abasourdie pour répondre. Rivie, morte ? Un portail abyssal ? Pas ma famille ? Je ne comprenais plus rien ! Soren prit alors la parole, aussi choqué que moi par les paroles de sa sœur.

- Enfin, Anna, qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Tu as lu trop de livres ! Une humaine ne _peut _pas créer un portail abyssal, tu délires ! cria-t-il. Papa, Maman, dites quelque chose !

- Ta sœur a raison, répondit calmement Hémon. Tu étais trop petit pour t'en souvenir lorsque c'est arrivé. Mira n'est pas ta cousine.

- Tonton…

Ma propre voix sonnait maintenant faux. Devais-je croire tous ce qui était raconté ? A bout de nerfs, cassée, j'éclate en sanglots, me laissant aller sur le sol.

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Voilà la fin du chapitre 2. L'histoire va enfin pouvoir commencer véritablement, tremblez ! *rire sardonique* Je suis une sadique, j'ai fait mourir un personnage principal… En plus, je l'avais imaginé toute choupie…D'ailleurs, la comptine qu'elle chante dans la forêt, c'est « Vois sur ton chemin », des Choristes. Belle chanson, beau film, soit dit en passant. Enfin bref, j'espère ne vous avoir pas perdu avec les noms que j'ai utilisé durant ce chapitre… Parce que, comme la grosse douée que je suis, moi si… Sinon, rendez-vous en chapitre 3, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Hasta la vista !


End file.
